


Love Letters

by the_mad_hellcat



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_mad_hellcat/pseuds/the_mad_hellcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scotty realizes that he is in love with Chekov and begins to write him love letters that he never intends to send. .  .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Letters

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Warning(s): I cannot type out accents, I tried and it comes out looking like ancient Gaelic so for my sanity and your readability I felt it normal spelling.  
> 2) Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek in any way, shape or form, and I am not making any money from this story. Do not sue me, I am broke anyway.  
> 3) I always seen Scotty fostering a family style atmosphere in engineering so if this is too off cannon. . . oops

Ever since Scotty was little he found writing to be quite liberating. Whenever he had a problem, personal, professional or mechanical he would find writing about the problem would help get his thoughts in order. Lately there is one problem he had been writing a lot about, and the more he wrote the more the problem seemed almost unfixable.

Since officially coming aboard the Enterprise as her Chief Engineer, he had established good relations with the crew and enjoyed the companionship of Captain Kirk, Mr. Spock, and Dr. McCoy, they accepted his eccentricities with ease which was something Scotty was not used to. Then there was Chekov, the navigator, who he had met while waiting to board the Enterprise on their first official mission. He was standing off to the side, not engaged in conversation with the other ensigns around him, he looked lonely and uncomfortable so Scotty had decided to talk to him. It was the best decision he ever made. Chekov was interested in math and physics; he was highly intelligent and could easily hold his own in a debate. They became friends quickly and spent some time together almost every day. Jensen, Scotty’s senior ensign, even gave Chekov the “status” of honorary engineer.

It was almost a year into the mission before Scotty realized that he had a growing attachment to the young man, which he firmly believed was an intellectual attachment since not even Jensen could keep up with him in a conversation about the possibility of a warp six and the physics behind it. Then it happened, a few weeks ago Chekov was supposed to meet Scotty for dinner to discuss the new proof he was working on and he was late. Chekov was many things but late was not one of them and when he did not respond to Scotty’s com pages he went looking for him. 

He found Chekov unharmed, half an hour later walking out of Sulu’s bedroom, adjusting his shirt. His clothes and hair was in disarray. Sulu, who was naked from the waist up, appeared of his door to give the young Russian a very passionate kiss. There was no doubt in Scotty’s mind what the two had been doing, so he turned away and headed down the hall as fast as he could before either man saw him. He went right back to engineering and told Jensen he was not to be disturbed by anyone save, Kirk or Spock, and locked himself in his office. He pretended to be reading schematics on his PADD, but was instead trying to process not only what happened but his emotional response as well.  
What a bloody old idiot! He banged his head slowly against his desk repeatedly. He cleared his PADD and began to write everything that he was thinking. By the time he ran out of words, he looked up at the clock and saw it just after 2100, or 10 o’clock by his mother’s clock and he reread everything that he had written. It was a twisted combination of a break up and a love letter. It was then that he realized that he was in fact falling in love with his favorite companion.  
He erased the entire document and cleaned out all of the temporary files so no one could recover his unsaved document. He stood up and stretched, cracking a few joints in his back. He looked at the door and saw a sign on it. “Ensign Chekov was here” and counting dashes that equaled nine “times”. He unlocked the door and left his office, removing the sign and headed toward Ensign Eyre. “I assume this was your note,” Scotty said, coming up to Eyre.

“Yes, Sir, sorry, Sir, he just kept coming by looking for you and requesting that I take a message.”

“Thank you for not disturbing me.”

“Of course, always glad to be of assistance,” Eyre paused, “Sir, I hope I am not overstepping the line, but are you all right? It is not like you to completely skip a meal. Should I have a sandwich or something brought to your room? The replicated food available in the rooms is not very good.”

“Thank you for your concern, Eyre, but I am fine,” he smiled, “just need a bit of sleep and I will be right as rain tomorrow.”

“All right, Sir, I will see you tomorrow,” the young lass smiled and went along her duties.

Scotty shook his head and threw the note away. He ran a full system report and when he triple checked that everything was fine he logged out of engineering and walked to the turbolift and punched in the floor number of the officers level. When he stepped out his heart caught in his throat. There was Ensign Chekov sitting in front of his door, his PADD on his lap, he was biting his lower lip.

Dammit! This just could not be going easy, could it? Chekov looked up as the turbolift doors closed, his face a combination of worry and happiness, “I am so sorry that I missed our dinner meeting. I hope you are not too angry with me.”

“What? No,” Scotty said walking to the front of his door, “not angry at all.”

“I brought the proof and some dinner down to engineering, but Jensen and Eyre said you didn’t want to be disturbed,” Chekov said getting up to let Scotty through.

“I had some work that I wanted to get done and I didn’t think you would be coming down.”

“Why?”

“You are never late so I assumed something came up,” Scotty said trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice, “I tried to com you, but you didn’t answer, also unlike you.”

“Oh,” he said quietly.

“Yeah, so anyway, we will have to discuss the proof some other time,” he said, opening his door slightly.

“Are you busy now?” he asked, Chekov was not used to Scotty turning him away and this would be twice in one day.

“Sorry, Chekov, I just want to get some sleep. How about we meet tomorrow for dinner, unless you are meeting someone else?”

“Who else would I meet?”

“Look, I know that you are a very good looking guy with a very tempting accent, but the next time you decide to go on a date instead of meeting with me let me know instead of just leaving me there waiting for you ok?” Scotty put on his best large grin and winked, pretending that this entire thing didn’t hurt him as deeply as it did.

Chekov blushed and looked down, “I’m sorry.”

“Forgiven,” he said, only half lying, “now go get some sleep and we will talk tomorrow.”

 

After that evening, things shifted just slightly. Scotty found himself writing more and more about Chekov, hoping to write his love right out of his heart, but instead he found himself writing these horribly sappy love letters, which he saved to a stick drive. He found reading them kept his feet on the ground whenever he got it in his mind he might discuss his feelings with his best friend. No young man wants an old, madder than a hatter, ugly Scotsman to proclaim such a pathetic love to him. He banged his head so often against his desk he actually had a slight bruise. He also noticed a change in how the engineering staff interacted with Chekov when he came to visit. There were respectful, but not as friendly as they used to be. Since they did not do anything overtly wrong or rude to Chekov, and he did not mention it, Scotty let it go. He wondered if maybe they were jealous of all of the time Chekov took with their commander and decided that maybe he should spend more time training them instead of talking theory. 

Ensign Eyre knocked on his office door and brought him out of his reflection. Today was Chekov’s 18th birthday and he was trying to write a message in the holo card he had created for the man. Instead of buying him a present, he wouldn’t know exactly what to get him anyway, he created a list of proofs he was working on for Chekov to play with. He had taken out the stick drive and sat it down on his desk. He knew that Eyre was coming to collect Chekov’s card and present, since she was on his birthday committee. There had to be a committee for everything in Star Fleet now-a-days.

“Come in,” he said.

“Good afternoon, Sir,” she smiled, “I’m sure you know why I am here.”

“I’m just finishing up the card,” he smiled back, “I hate writing these bloody things.”

“I couldn’t see you writing for Platinum Card company, Sir,” she laughed, “I’m sure whatever you write will be fine. You are his best friend after all, if I may say so Sir.”

“I think you would find Mr. Sulu being his best friend,” Scotty said looking down and signing the card.

“There friendship has been rather rocky lately since their friends with benefits thing fell through,” Eyre said.

“Oh?” Scotty’s heart skipped a beat, “I hadn’t heard about that.”

“Mr. Jensen to Mr. Scott,” a voice came over his com.

Scotty tapped his com, “Yes, Mr. Jensen.”

There was a groan, “Sir, I’m afraid Hillinger had another accident and has cracked open the control plan in the teleporter room. Mr. Mallory and Mr. Kilroy have taken him to medical.”

Hell and damnation that stupid klutz was going to get himself or the rest of the crew killed with these accidents one of these days. “I’ll be right down, Mr. Jensen.”

“Yes, Sir, and hurry, it appeared he was drinking a soda at the time.”

At least now Scotty wanted to bang his head into something that didn’t involve Chekov for a change. He handed Eyre the open card as he ran out the door. “Sir, the present,” she called after him.

“Stick drive on my desk!”

 

An hour later, every wire that was damaged had been repaired or replaced. Scotty couldn’t help but feel that Jensen hadn’t told him something. The damage was more than just a Hillinger slamming his head into something, even with a soda. A few of these wires looked like they might have been cut, but with the burnt on soda he couldn’t be one hundred percent sure. In fact Jensen, Mallory and Kilroy were more of a hindrance than a help getting the console up and running; they were tipping over each other trying to get him the parts that he needed. They were able to finish it just in time to get ready for the party. Scotty gave them all a stern talking to about teamwork and headed back to his office to collect his things and go take a shower. He picked up his PADD and picked up the stick drive next to it and headed back to his quarters.

 

Scotty came out of the shower and dried off and wrapped a towel around his waist. He headed into his main room and put the stick drive in the PADD. He grabbed a fresh uniform and quickly got dressed. He wanted to do a little writing before going to the party to get his thoughts in order. He dried his hair and looked at his watch, he had about fifteen minutes before the party started.

He sat down on his bed and opened up the stick drive. . . his heart stopped. Instead of his ten documents, there were the seven proofs that was supposed to be Chekov’s present.

Holy benzene fuck a goat! That meant that Eyre picked up the wrong stick drive. Wait, how could she? He didn’t leave it on his desk. . . did he? In his panic, Scotty couldn’t remember where he left his other stick drive. He jumped up from his bed and looked around frantically trying to figure out what to do. He ripped the present-stick drive out of his PADD and taped his Com, “Mr. Scott to Ensign Eyre.”

There was no response. Of course not, she was probably getting ready for the party. No, she should be setting up for the party. No… dammit where was the woman!

He grabbed his boots and furiously tried to put them on. The faster he tried to go the slower it actually happened. He ran out of the door, the true present in hand, and ran toward the common area, where the party was being held. He was surprised when the majority of the crew was there, most having drinks in their hand (some appeared to have had more than one already) he looked around. His heart was beating a mile a minute. “You just found out to, Sir.”

He turned around and saw Kilroy, “What in. . . ?”

“It seems they started the party and hour earlier than they originally scheduled. No one told us, but Eyre swears that she sent us a message. It appears that people couldn’t wait to start to party.”

“Do you know where the presents are?”

“No, Sir, I just got here, why is something wrong?”

“Nothing a phase set to kill won’t fix,” Scotty muttered running his hand on his face, desperately thinking.

“Well lets get looking, Jensen and Mallory will be up in a few minutes, I will get them to help us.”

Scotty nodded, went into the room, he followed the left wall and looked for the present table. Unfortunately the room was vast and full of people. It seemed everyone wanted to stop and talk with him. He took a deep breath and kept his calm, he did not want everyone to know he was upset. He asked everyone he spoke to if they knew were the presents were, but everyone claimed they hadn’t seen the table. By the time he made it to the snack table, he saw Eyre and almost cried out in joy. “Eyre, there you are!”

“Yes, Sir, having fun? I am so sorry that no one in Engineering got the message about the party. I have already spoken with Ensign Paul about that and he said he would look into it tomorrow, first thing.”

“Excellent,” he said, “actually, lass, I am looking for the present table. I am afraid that you picked up the wrong stick drive. . .”

“Are you sure, Sir?” Eyre gasped and her eyes widened.

“Yes, I am sure,” Scotty snapped at her.

“Oh, my god, Sir, I hope nothing was classified on that stick drive!”

“Why?”

“Because I know you put proofs on there and I might have mentioned it to Chekov. He seemed rather keen on looking at them and put your card and present in his pocket!”

Scotty decided that he was going to jettison himself into space now. “Eyre, I need to get that back from him.”

“Yes, of course, I will see if I can find the birthday boy,” she flagged down Ensign Miller, “have you seen Chekov?”

“I saw him talking to the Captain a few minutes ago,” Miller said, “why?”

That was it, Chekov had read the letters and was reporting him to Kirk. He wondered if he could convince Archer to return him to Delta Vega, it would be better than to deal with Chekov never speaking to him again or the disciplinary action that Kirk would slap him with. “Did the Captain look upset?” Eyre asked.

“No, Kirk, was laughing and patting Chekov on the back. Chekov seemed to be in good spirits… well I’m going to get back to the party,” Miller kissed Eyre on the cheek and headed back into the crowd.  
“Sir, are you all right, you look like you have just seen a ghost.”

“Yes, yes, I’m fine. I need to go, I suddenly do not feel very well.”

“Why don’t you sit down, Sir,” Eyre said, “I will go explain the situation to Chekov and I’m sure he will give the drive right back to you.”

Scotty shook his head and took a deep breath. He couldn’t count on any Eyre or any of the other ensigns right now. It might make the entire thing a whole lot more suspicious and he might hurt Chekov’s feelings if he didn’t say anything to him at the party. If he was laughing and in good spirits when talking to the Captain there was a great chance he had not seen the contents of the drive yet. “I’ll go talk to him, thank you anyway Ms Eyre,” he said as he headed into the crowd.

He looked around among the sea of people and heard the loud tipsy laugh of Captain Kirk. He headed toward the sound and saw Chekov standing next to Sulu and the Captain. He squared his shoulders and walked up to them. Chekov saw him and his face lit up in a smile, “There you are! I was waiting for you, I thought you might not have shown up.”

“Scotty? Miss a chance to drink decent liquor? Never,” Kirk winked at his chief engineer, “right?”

“Exactly,” Scotty said, “unfortunately my stomach isn’t agreeing with me tonight.”

“Aw, so it’s just going to be a drinking contest between me and Bones? That is so not fair.”

“It’s a fixed game, the good doctor is guaranteed to win every time,” he said turning to Chekov, “enjoying your party?”

“Now that all of my friends are here,” he said.

“Sorry that I am late.”

“Doesn’t matter, you are here now, yes?”

“Yes, well, I’m afraid there has been a little mix up in the present department.”

Chekov blinked twice, “I do not understand.”

“I’m afraid Ensign Eyre picked up the wrong drive, I was solving another Hillinger Issue when she came to pick up your present.”

“Oh,” Chekov said, pulling the drive out of his pocket, “here you go.”

Scotty gave him the actual present and took back that accursed drive back. He swore he was going to delete it as soon as he got back to his room. “I’m going to go put this away, but I will be back.”

He turned to the Captain, who was just beaming at him, he must already be really intoxicated. “Have a good evening,” he said and winked again and he heard Chekov mutter something in Russian. He really needed to learn that language one of these days.

“Captain, I will be back in the few minutes,” Scotty said as he headed back into the crowd. He could have sworn that he heard Kirk mutter, “I wouldn’t count on it.”

 

He managed to walk to the turbolift without causing much of a scene, but from the turbolift to his room, he ran like Archer himself was chasing him. He opened his door and flung himself in the room. He put the drive in the computer and told it to delete everything on the drive. The computer beeped at him and the words “Drive Error. Cannot delete protected files” appeared on a box on the screen. Scotty winked twice, none of the files on that drive were protected. He opened up the drive and a document file opened up.  
 _Scotty,  
I never realized that you had such a way with words and that behind your engineering words you had a soul of a poet. I realize that these words were probably never met for my eyes, but now that I have seen them I realize that you love me as much as I love you. Yes, I know you are probably shocked, you thought I was with Sulu, but we were as I am told it is called ‘friends with benefits’ I never loved him. I was with him to try to forget, to numb the pain that was knowing that I could never have you. To me you are prefect, flaws and the: the entire package. You are handsome, gentle and intelligent. To be in the same room with you is a comfort and to have your attention and converse with you feels like home. I miss you always when you are not there._

_Then that night that I missed dinner, I was late and I panicked. I went down to the dinning hall, but you had left. I quickly grabbed some food to take down to your office to try to make it up to you and Jensen stopped me. I could see you in your office and you looked devastated. I wanted nothing more than to comfort you, to find out who hurt you, but Jensen would not move._

_I eventually gave up and left, I paced around my room and found myself camped out in front of your door. When you finally arrived I was so happy to see you, but you still were not yourself. I realized during our conversation that I had hurt you, even though you tried to cover it up. I am so sorry that I hurt you that was never my intent. As the weeks progressed, we were so busy trying to cover up our own feelings that neither of us realized that the other felt the same way. Now that I know you love me to I refuse to keep my love silent anymore. I know my own mind and my own heart and I want to be with you._

_By the time you have received this drive back, I will have talked with Captain Kirk about establishing a relationship with you. I know our Captain is a good man and does not mind bending the rules a bit, I am confident that he will not have any issue with us being together._

_I will now leave the ‘ball in your court’ as Ensign Miller would say. You should receive a knock on your door in a matter of moments. Let me in and we will talk about the future, if not then I will understand and we will never speak of this again. Know only that my love for you is true and that I am totally yours.  
P. Chekov _

Scotty was torn between disbelief and dancing around the room. This had to be a joke, there was no way that Chekov would be in love with him, a crazy, old, ugly engineer. He ran to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror, checked his hair and quickly swished from mouth wash. Just as he spit he heard a knock at the door. He ran, almost tripping over himself and opened the door. Chekov stood at the door with a bottle of vodka and two glasses. “Good evening,” he said formally, like he was on a ship wide broadcast, “can I come in?”

Scotty stared into his eyes a moment, knowing that all of his fears and longing was visible if Chekov chose to look, but he ran out of words. He had read his letters and that is all he could say. Chekov smiled, his eyes tearing up slightly, “Please. . . may I come in?”

“If you would like to,” Scotty said, moving out of the doorway.

“Da, I would; very much, lets have a drink we have a lot to discuss.”

 

The next morning he headed down to Engineering a few minutes before his shift. He noticed that Eyre, Mallory, Kilroy, Jensen and Hillinger, who looked amazingly unharmed for someone who took a nose dive into the teleporter console only seventeen hours previous, were wandering around checking systems status. Scotty shook his head, they all did their best to look innocent. “All right, Ensigns, attention please.”

They all turned around and saluted, Eyre was practically bouncing off the floor with excited energy. Kilroy elbowed her gently and shook his head and she tried to tamper down her enthusiasm. “It seems I owe this crew an apology. It appears that I was incorrect in my assumption yesterday that this team had issues working together as a fluid unit. It appears after your grand scheme last night that you are have an amazing ability to work together and I hope you are able to work as seamlessly together in the middle of a crisis. That said, I appreciate your concern for me and my well being, but I would request that this team stay out of my personal life. As punishment for your little scheme, you will all receive double duty. Ms. Eyre, Mr. Jensen, Mr. Mallory and Mr. Kilroy will clean and organize the tool storage unit,” he said and there was a collective groan, “and Mr. Hillinger, you will organize the maintenance logs for the last seven months.”

The Ensigns all looked around, Jensen kept his head down, but he could see the question in Eyre, Mallory and Kilroy’s eyes: had their little plan worked? He would let them stew on that while they did their double duty. 

The doors to Engineering opened and Chekov waltzed in with the slight smile on his face and a cup of tea in his hand. Scotty smiled at him and for a heartbeat they only had eyes for each other, there was an excited mutter probably coming from Eyre. They broke eye contact and he looked over at her. Kilroy elbowed her again but this time it had no effect, but he and the others all grinned like fiends. Scotty was about to say something when Chekov said, “Wanted to say good morning, and bring you tea, you left it.”

Scotty muttered a thank you, he already had his tea in his office, but took it anyway. Chekov gave him a quick kiss to the lips and beamed, “I will see you tonight for dinner!”

He turned and faced his ensigns, and felt himself blush. “Do you want that to be triple duty?” he asked.

“No, Sir” they said in unison and running back to their stations doing their best not to laugh. Great, there would be no living with them for the next week. He looked at Chekov out of the corner of his eye and the both started to laugh.


End file.
